A Lion's Heart
by Rapndash
Summary: Just a little senario that popped into my mind, so I had to write it. This story has no ties to my other stories in any way. KeithAllura ONE SHOT. LEMON.


**A Lion's Heart**

A Voltron fan fic by Rapndash

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Voltron or any of it's characters. I thought up this little scenario recently and decided to finally write it. Hope this keeps you happy until I can get back to writing my other fic "The Right to Rule." This is a one-shot lemon fic about Keith and Allura—completely separate from my other fics. Please read and review.

**A Lion's Heart**

It was a beautiful spring day on Planet Arus. The sun was shining brightly and flowers bloomed of every color and variety. The small town of Vareth was busily celebrating its annual spring festival. Every year around this time, the villagers all gathered together to welcome the coming of spring. There was a wide variety of food and drinks for everyone to try. There were even some games and competitions for people to participate in. Citizens from all over Arus would often come to partake in the festivities. But this year, the festival was especially exciting because there were five special guests joining the party: Princess Allura and the rest of the Voltron Force.

After the defeat of Lotor and Planet Doom only a few months before, the villagers of Vareth wanted to thank the Voltron Force for their protection and bravery. The team was glad for the rest after the hard battles they had faced recently. Princess Allura was especially happy to be away from her duties as a princess. She couldn't remember the last time she had really been able to just have fun with her friends. She had even forgone her normal apparel in favor of a more comfortable light green sun dress and white sandals. The remaining members of the Voltron Force were also dressed more casually—including Keith, which was unusual for him. The guys all wore jeans and T-shirts of their favorite colors instead of their regular clothes. It was far more comfortable for the occasion. Allura had to admit to herself that Keith looked pretty darn good in his jeans and red shirt. But then again, he looked good in pretty much ANYTHING.

Lately, Allura's mind had begun to wander to more _interesting_ topics than politics and public safety. The princess found herself more and more distracted with each passing day. Studying her daily lessons had become unbearable lately, and she couldn't stop her mind from wandering to other things. Mainly, it was thoughts of _him_ that haunted her dreams. Her 'Knight in Shining Armor' was currently inspecting the wares of one of he nearby booths, completely unaware that she was watching him. Gees, for being the leader of the Voltron Force, he sure didn't seem to pick up on her cues. She had been trying to speak to him alone for the past two weeks, but every time something had managed to interrupt them. The emotions churning beneath the surface of her stately appearance went unnoticed to her champion. How could he not see how much she had grown to care about him? No...it went beyond mere caring and friendship...she loved him...more than she had ever loved anyone.

Allura had never felt drawn to someone so strongly as she was drawn to this pilot. Keith, for his part, didn't seem interested in having any sort of relationship with a woman. The princess knew that many a woman admired the handsome pilot, but Keith seemed oblivious to this. She knew from talking to Lance that Keith had a rather low view of himself. He was far too humble...he acted as though he didn't deserve any of the attention he received when really...he deserved much more. Allura credited Keith's behavior in part to lack of experience. But then again, she surely had no more knowledge of intimacy than he did. Why oh why did he have to act like this? She knew that he felt the same way about her as she did about him, but for some reason he had yet to act on his feelings. Even when they were alone together, Keith remained strictly professional. It was frustrating. Allura had shared many an intimate discussion with her cousin Romelle on the topic of romance. She had tried to give him subtle hints about how she felt. It was all in vain. Did he truly not notice...or was he afraid of becoming too close?

_Oh, Keith_, Allura thought to herself, _How can I make you understand my feelings?_

"Taking in the sights, I see," a voice whispered in her ear.

Allura jumped at the sudden intrusion, but was relieved to see that it was only Lance. He wore a rather smug look on his face. The princess felt her cheeks turn hot with embarrassment. "Oh...Lance. You startled me."

"Nothing to worry about from me, Princess," Lance said, still smiling. He lowered his voice. "I see you eyeing our commander over there. Just what were you thinking about?"

Allura turned away, blushing furiously. "My thoughts are my own business, Lance. Besides, I thought you were going to try some of the games with Hunk and Pidge."

Lance shrugged nonchalantly. "Those two are more interested in trying the food right now. Just thought I'd come check on you and Keith...and it's a good thing I did. Looks like you could use a little help."

Allura watched as Keith moved to the next table, chatting pleasantly with the local shop keepers and villagers. He glanced back once to make sure she was safe. Seeing Lance with her, he nodded to them briefly and returned to his browsing. Allura sighed. "Even now he continues to worry about my safety," she said softly. The image of black lion sitting tall and proud before the gates of the castle came to mind. Keith certainly guarded her like a mighty lion watching over his pride. She found the simile to be quite amusing yet very befitting of him as well.

"You know," Lance whispered, bringing Allura from her thoughts once more, "If you really want to show Keith how you feel about him...I might be able to help you."

Allura glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "What do you mean? How could you know how I feel?"

"The answer is written clearly across your face. You're in love with him." Lance paused and said more seriously, "You know, Princess...I know Keith's not the type to say much about his feelings...but I can tell that he cares a great deal about you as well. It just takes more of a push to get him to open up than some light flirting."

Allura frowned at him. "Well, just what were you planning?"

Lance motioned for her to follow him over to an empty booth and away from any eavesdroppers. He whispered something to her for a few minutes, and Allura's eyes widened. Lance smiled even more as Allura backed away a little, blushing even deeper.

"But...are you sure that will work? I mean, what if Hunk, Pidge, or one of the other villagers gets worried about us?" she asked quietly.

"Don't you worry about a thing," Lance assured her. "I've got you covered. No one will suspect anything. You just lure Keith to that spot I told you about and then leave the rest to me."

Allura smiled. "Thanks, Lance. I'll owe you one if all goes well."

"Nah, you don't owe me anything, Princess. I just want to see my two best friends happy. Although, I'm sure Keith will want to thank me...perhaps with a break from flying lessons or something."

The princess giggled. "I'll see what I can do about that. I just hope this works."

"Trust me...this will work. No one knows Keith better than I do. Just remember what I told you, and you'll be fine."

Allura turned back to where Keith was standing and took a deep breath. _Well, here goes nothing. _ She walked over to the Voltron leader and tapped him on the shoulder. "Keith. Can I see you for a minute?"

Keith turned to her and smiled. "Of course, Princess. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I just need to speak to you."

Keith excused himself from the villager he had been speaking to and turned to face her. "What's up, Princess? Are you enjoying the festival?"

Allura nodded and gave him the most beautiful smile. "It's wonderful to see the people moving on with their lives after finally defeating Lotor. And it's good that we all have a chance to relax." She sighed, appearing to be tired. "But I think I'd like to get away from all this noise for a little while. Do you think we could go for a walk together...away from town?"

Keith hesitated for a minute. "I don't know, Princess. I don't think it's a good idea to wander too far from town. Besides the guys might worry about us...or start getting ideas."

"Don't worry, Keith," Allura assured him. "Lance knows that you and I will be together, and if we need any help, all I have to do is contact him. Besides, I'm sure you could use a break too."

Keith sighed. He really _could_ use a break. He just wasn't sure about being alone with the princess...especially since she had been acting so strange lately. But when he looked into those beautiful blue eyes...it just felt right. Suppressing the strange feelings that began to rise within him, he gave her a brief nod. "I suppose you're right. It's rather loud and crowed around here. A nice quiet walk would be good right about now."

Allura's smile broadened and she let out an inward sigh of relief. Maybe this would work out after all. She turned toward one of the roads leading out of the village. "Great, then let's go this way." She began walking briskly away from the crowds with Keith following not too far behind. It wouldn't be long before she and Keith were completely alone. And then...then she could tell him how she felt.

* * *

Lance watched as his friends left the village together. A sly smile spread across his face. The plan seemed to be working perfectly. He had been trying to find a way to get those two together for a month now. Perhaps now, Keith would finally swallow his pride and admit his feelings for the beautiful princess. The war with Planet Doom was over now. It was time to move on to more important issues...like love. If there were two people who deserved to be a couple, it was Keith and Allura. Maybe now they finally could be...

* * *

Allura walked casually into the fields outside the village. She paused to admire the flowers blooming near the forest edge. Birds were singing in the trees, giving the scene a very peaceful feel. She closed her eyes and sighed happily.

"Umm...Princess?" Keith asked as he stood beside her. "Are you ok? If you're really tired, we could go back to the castle..."

"No!" Allura said rather suddenly. Keith stepped back, startled but her outburst. She quickly composed herself and added, "No, I'm fine, Keith. I was just thinking about what a wonderful day this is. Spring is probably my favorite season. It's so peaceful...and I'm happy to be able to enjoy it with you."

Keith blushed at her statement. "It's always a pleasure being with you, Princess. Planet Arus can finally rest at ease without any interference from Lotor...which makes our jobs easier."

Allura gave a frustrated sigh and turned to him. "Keith...please don't call me by my title. We're not at the castle any more. We've been friends long enough for you to call me by my name."

"Are...you sure that's appropriate? I mean..."

"Keith! Please. You have no need to be formal while we're alone."

Keith sighed. He hated to upset her. She was his friend after all, but he also had his duty to protect her. He always felt that he should remain professional with her...despite his desire to behave otherwise. Once again, he forced the thought away and smiled. "Ok. If that is what you wish...Allura."

Allura smiled again. He loved to see her smile. "There, now was that so hard?" They laughed lightly. The princess turned back toward the forest. She could make out a small path leading through the trees...just like Lance had told her. She suppressed the urge to smirk as she started walking toward the path. "Let's walk a bit more. It's too pretty a day to just stand around here."

"I don't know about that, Allura," Keith tried to protest. "We shouldn't wander off like this..." But she had all ready reached the path and was entering the woods. Keith sighed. "What am I gonna do with her?" he muttered to himself before jogging to catch up.

Allura was walking briskly along the path as Keith entered the woods. "Hey, Allura! Wait!"

She glance back at him and smiled. Then she turned around and suddenly broke into a run. "H—Hey!" Keith called as he ran after her. "Come back here!"

"You have to catch me first!" Allura called back, then began running faster.

Keith was shocked at her behavior. He had never seen the princess like this before. What had gotten into her? The Voltron Commander growled in frustration as he hurried to catch up to Allura. The path took many winding turns through the trees, and he quickly lost sight of her. Keith came to a stop as the path turned into a small meadow. Panting, he began to look around for any sign of the run-away princess. It was a very pretty little clearing with lots of shady trees around and even a small spring flowing through it. Keith walked into the clearing, looking about. A small feeling of panic formed in the pit of his stomach. What if something had happened to her? Why did she have to run off like that?

"Allura!" Keith called. "Where are you?" He stopped beside the stream and sighed. _I swear I'm getting to old to babysit her like this._ Some guardian he was. He couldn't even keep track of the woman he was supposed to protect. "Come on, Allura! This isn't funny!"

A rustling noise nearby caught Keith's attention. He turned toward the sound and smirked. _Caught you now, Princess,_ he thought. The Commander crept quietly over toward the bushes where the rustling was coming from. He paused by a large tree for a moment and listened. The rustling grew fainter and stopped, as if knowing that he was near. He sprang from his hiding place, quickly pushed through the bushes. He froze at what he saw there. It was a small open area surrounded by trees and flowers, hiding just outside the meadow. There on the ground lay a large blanket covered in rose petals.

_Where in the world did THAT come from?_ Keith thought, puzzled. There was no way that Allura would have the time to set up something like this...was there? He walked over to the edge of the blanket, still trying to figure out what was going on. _Now where did she go?_

"It's about time you caught up," a voice said from behind him.

Keith spun around just in time to see Allura jumping straight toward him. Allura flung her arms around Keith's neck as she let her full weight fall against him. The sudden impact of the princess throwing herself at him caught the Voltron Leader completely off guard. He found himself knocked off balance and falling backwards toward the blanket. He landed hard on his back with Allura lying on top of him, her face buried in the crook of his neck. Roses petals were blown around them by the impact, gently floating back down around them. They laid like that for several minutes; Allura snuggled against Keith's chest as he tried to process what had just happened.

"A—Allura?" he finally spoke. "What was that for?"

Allura sat up until there eyes met. Keith was surprised at the emotions he saw stirring there. Had her eyes always held such passion—such strong emotion? No...it was far different than anything he had seen in her before. The princess chuckled softly and shifted to a more comfortable position on top of him. She placed a leg on either side of his body, her thighs grasping his hips snuggly. At that point she sat up completely and placed her hands on Keith's chest, smiling seductively down at him. Keith suddenly became aware of the intimate position they were now in. His checks turned a deep red in embarrassment. She wasn't just pinning him down...she was _straddling_ him.

"Looks like you found me, Keith," Allura teased. The look on his face was absolutely priceless. She had never seen him so flustered before. She giggled. "What's wrong, Commander? Did I catch you off guard?"

"Uhhh...ummmm..." he stuttered, completely at a loss for words. "Allura...what's gotten into you?" He attempted to get up, but Allura pinned his arms beside him and pressed her hips more firmly into his. Keith groaned unconsciously, a shiver of pleasure passing over his body. He could feel the heat radiating from between her legs, and it was beginning to affect him as well. _Damn,_ he swore silently. _She's gonna kill me if she doesn't get off._

Allura leaned in closer to him. Keith could feel her breath on his face, and his arousal increased. "I've got you now, my captain," she whispered. "And I'm not letting you go...not until I'm finished with you."

Keith squirmed beneath her. The friction of her hips against his was driving him mad. The warm feeling of her body against his was incredible...but he refused to give in to his body's demands. She was the princess. He couldn't be seen with her like this. "Allura...please...you have to get off me before..."

She silenced him with a soft kiss. Keith's eyes widened in shock. The princess was actually kissing him! Her lips felt so soft against his...so warm and gentle. He felt a strong desire rising from deep within him, willing him to submit...to accept the wonderful feelings she was stirring within him. And slowly, he gave in to the kiss, his eyes falling half-closed in enjoyment. After several moment, she finally pulled away.

"Allura," he said softly, "Where did that come from?"

Allura took a deep breath and explained. "Keith...I've been trying to get you alone like this for over two weeks now. Can you not understand why?" She leaned toward him once more, bringing one hand up to caress his face. "I've fallen in love with you, Keith. You are the most important person in my life. You risk everything to ensure my safety." She ran her fingers lightly down his chest, looking him over with approval. "And you're pretty damn hot too."

Keith stared blankly at her. Never in a million years would he have thought he would hear those words from her. "Do you really mean that? You...love me?"

"Yes, Keith, with all my heart. I know you feel the same way about me, but you never wanted to talk about your feelings with anyone. That's why I wanted to bring you out here...where there would be no one to overhear us. Luckily, Lance told me about this spot and agreed to cover for us."

"Oh great, Lance is involved in this?" he groaned. "He's gonna hold this over my head for the rest of my life."

Allura giggled. "Don't worry about him right now. Now...I want to focus on us."

Keith swallowed hard. "Uhh...'us'? Just what were you planning? If we're gone too long, the others will worry about us." He had never seen the princess acting this way before. He was beginning to think that Allura was spending way to much time talking to Lance and Romelle.

Allura smiled down at him warmly and gently rubbed his shoulders. "We have plenty of time to spend together. I'm sure we can find something to do with our time." She kissed him again, harder and deeper this time. Keith's mind was still reeling from the sudden confession from his princess...his beloved. Yes, he did love her, but he always believed that he was unworthy of her affection. But now he knew...that she loved him as well. Keith closed his eyes and returned the passionate kiss Allura was giving him. Her body leaned into his as her arms came back around his neck. Keith wrapped his own arms around her, holding her tightly against his chest. His lips caressed hers softly, nipping at her bottom lip. He felt her tongue slip inside his mouth, lapping hungrily against his to coax it into play. He complied willingly, tasting every crevice in her mouth. She was even more delicious than he had imagined. He felt her hands moved down to rub his chest and shoulders, and a deep groan echoed in his throat.

They finally broke for air, both flushed and panting at the intensity of the kiss. Their eyes met in an intense stare, and Allura could see the same passion and desire burning within Keith's eyes. It was then she knew she had finally breached his defenses. "Keith," she whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"Before we go any further...I need to know. Do you love me?"

Keith took a deep breath and sighed. He had both expected and dreaded this question. He had a hard time opening up to anyone about his feelings. But after she had confessed her own feelings for him...how could he not admit how badly he needed her too? "Of course I do, Allura."

"Tell me then," she insisted. "I need to hear it in your own words."

Keith blushed slightly, but he continued anyway. "I love you, Allura. I've always loved you...from the very first instant we met. It's just that until now...I didn't think I was worthy of you."

A few tears came to Allura's eyes at his words. She smiled warmly at him. "Keith, I wish you weren't so hard on yourself. There is no one I would rather have by my side than you. You _are_ worthy, Keith. Never doubt that again.

Keith returned her smile and brought a hand up to brush the tears from her eyes. He pulled her into another kiss, parting her lips and delving his tongue into her warmth. He heard her moan into his mouth as she kissed back full heartedly. It was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. He had never felt this way before in his life. It was such a wonderfully blissful feeling...being with her like this. Passion burned within his body like a warm flame, growing larger with each passing moment. He nearly jumped as he felt Allura grind her hips into his. A low growl of pleasure rumbled in his throat. It was heaven, but...just how far would they go?

Allura chuckled inwardly. _My, my, he IS a lion after all._ Her own passions soared as she felt his body respond to her actions. She could feel something warm and hard pressing against her inner thighs, and it seemed to grow larger every moment. The princess smirked to herself decided to take it up a notch. She had waited so long for this moment...best to take advantage of their time alone. Allura broke the kiss, smirking at Keith's whine of disappointment, and began trailing kisses down his jawline. She ran her tongue along the crook of his neck and nibbled at his earlobe. She felt him tense beneath her—most likely out of shock.

"Relax, my love," she whispered into his ear. "I've been planning this for a while now. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

Keith was breathing heavily now. He whimpered softly as he felt her lips travel down his neck, licking and sucking small areas of flesh. "A—Allura," he managed. "I—I think we're going...just a little too fast. We...we really shouldn't be doing this."

"So you're not having fun?" she teased. She licked his neck from the base to his ear, eliciting a loud groan from deep within the Voltron Commander.

"It—it's not that," Keith insisted. He found her actions to be very distracting...and it was affecting his speech. "You know I love you, and...you love me t-too...b-but...your a p-princess and...I—I'm a pilot. We...can't be together...like this."

Allura pulled back for a moment and met his gaze. "I don't care about that, Keith. This may be our only chance to express our feelings. With Lotor gone, Coran and Nanny will start insisting I look for a suitable husband. Every prince in the galaxy would be after my hand in marriage." She laid her head on Keith's chest and sighed. "You're the only man I want to marry. I don't want to risk losing you. Please...can't we just enjoy ourselves...this one time?"

Keith remained silent, unable to think of a suitable argument to counter her logic. He didn't want to lose her either. But such behavior between royalty and a common pilot wasn't proper. "Allura...I understand how you feel, but we can't just think of ourselves. As a princess, you have a duty to your people...as I do. I—just don't think it's possible."

"Then forget that I'm a princess," she insisted, sitting up rather abruptly. "Keith...I want this more than anything in the whole world. Forget our ranks this once...I'm still a woman...and you a man."

Keith tried to think through the haze of passion that was slowly taking over his mind and body. A surge of male hormones and lustful desires passed through him like a wildfire, pushing all other thoughts aside. A small ray of sunlight found it's way through the trees, illuminating the woman sitting above him. The sight was breathtaking. She was a beauty beyond compare, and here she was, offering herself to him without the slightest thought of the consequences. Keith's gaze turned hungry, as he continued to stare at her. His mind fought desperately to remain in control, but his heart refused to listen.

"All right," he said finally, going against his better judgment.

Allura's face lite up with a beautiful smile. She leaned down and kissed him once more. Despite his submission, she could sense that Keith was still holding back, perhaps in fear of upsetting her. So she took things into her own hands. She reached down and quietly unfastened Keith's belt, freeing his shirt from where it had been tucked in. With a small moan, she slid the fabric up his chest, her fingers brushing against the bare skin of his chest and abdomen.

Keith had no time to react before she had pulled off his shirt completely and tossed it aside. He saw her eyes darken considerably as she looked over his well-toned figure. It wasn't the first time she had seen him without a shirt on, but having her look him over so intently still made him blush. His breath caught in his throat as she trailed her fingertips over his smooth skin, tracing each firm muscle. Her hands were warm and gentle, and her touch was enough to drive him mad with pleasure. They massaged him slowly, and he felt himself begin to relax. His breathing was now quite ragged and his body was covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"Feel good, my proud lion?" Allura asked teasingly.

Keith let out a brief chuckle. "Oh, yes...feels soooo good."

Feeling her own passions rising, Allura leaned down and began planting soft kisses all over Keith's chest. Her lips trailed over his toned pectorals and grazed male nipples. She heard him grunt in response as she teased them with tongue and teeth. She left a cool trail of saliva over his heated skin, tracing patterns on his belly with the tip of her tongue. A liquid heat was quickly forming between her legs, begging for relief. With a small groan of frustration, she began to rock her hips against his.

A low growl tore out of Keith's clenched teeth. His eyes clamped shut as he struggled to fight against his own growing arousal. He whimpered pitifully as Allura's bucking drove him closer to the peak. _Dear God...I can't take much more of this,_ he thought. Finally, he grabbed her hips firmly, halting her movements. She looked up at him, confused.

"Why did you stop me?" she asked.

"Because," he replied breathlessly, "You're about...to make me..."

Understanding dawned on her, and she blushed. "Oh...sorry." She moved to lay beside him, resting her head against his chest as he began to calm. By now, a prominent bulge had formed below his waist—evidence of his arousal. Allura stared at it with interest, blushing as her mind conjured up images of what he might look like. Smiling shyly, she started to reach for the button on his jeans when Keith's hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her. She turned to the man lying beneath her.

"Don't be so eager, my love," he teased. His voice was deep and thick with passion, and his eyes shown with an animal lust that she had never seen in him before. It both excited and frightened her. "Besides," he continued, "I think it's about time for me to have some fun."

A small scream escaped her lips as Allura suddenly found herself lying on her back with her captain hovering above her. His lips branded hers in a hot, hungry kiss, giving her no time to protest. She closed her eyes and gave herself to his tantalizing lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck and held him close as he rubbed up and down her sides. She whimpered as she felt his hands move to her breasts, gently groping them through the thin material of her dress. His lips left hers, and she heard him whisper, "You're not wearing a bra, my sexy lioness."

"Don't have to with this dress," she whispered back. "Although Nanny would have a fit if she knew."

"She'd freak out if she knew even half of what we're doing right now," Keith chuckled.

Allura lifted herself up to him, kissing his check softly. "Unzip my dress," she instructed huskily.

Keith gladly complied as his hands slipped around to the clasp behind her neck. His fingers grasped the zipper pull and slowly slid it to the end of its track. He shuddered as he slid his fingers up her bare back to the material barely hanging on her shoulders, tugging them off in two quick movements of his hands. The front of Allura's dress fell down to just above her navel, exposing her full, pert breasts. Keith's breath caught in his throat as he stared at them. She lay back to give him a better view, and the Voltron leader couldn't stop his hands from wandering to her chest. They were perfect, even more perfect than he had imagined. They felt soft and warm beneath his touch, and he kneaded them gently. Keith smirked as her groans of pleasure reached his ears. A surge of male pride rose in his chest as he continued to pleasure her. She was incredible...unlike any woman he had ever met. And there would never be another woman for him...because she was his soul mate.

Her body quivered beneath his as his thumbs brushed across her nipples. The tiny pink buds were all ready hard and perked, begging for his attention. He lowered his head and flicked her right nipple with his tongue. She gasped in surprise at the unexpected touch, whimpering as he lightly blew across the damp pebble. Keith chuckled quietly before taking the succulent morsel between his teeth. His lips covered her areola as he suckled her, doing even more damage with his tongue.

Allura moaned loudly and arched up into his body. The tug of his mouth sent waves of pleasure coursing throughout her body. She squeaked as he nipped her lightly with his teeth, teasing her the way she had teased him earlier. "Keith," she moaned. "You're...so...good."

She heard him moan softly before switching to the other breast, showering it with the same, loving attention. Her chest heaved with her heavy breathing. Her moans and whimpers filled the otherwise quiet air around them. Allura felt herself longing for completion...for Keith to finally take her, and bind them forever. Her hands found their way to the button on his jeans, which she undid easily. She groaned as she tugged down the zipper, having some difficulty due to the large bulge in the middle. Finally, she pushed fabric aside, and his manhood all but sprang forth from the confines of his briefs. She sought and found his heat, taking it gently in her hands.

Keith released her breast the instant he felt her fingers wrap around him. Gasping, he sat up and looked down his body to find himself fully exposed before her. Allura's eyes were fixated on the warm object in her hands, a shy blush clinging to her cheeks. She stroked him a couple of times, fascinated by the feel of him. Keith's body jerked in reaction, and a low groan of satisfaction fell unbidden from his lips. He held himself up on his arms as she pumped his shaft. His arousal climbed once more, threatening to overwhelm him. He could feel strong, almost beastal instincts rising within him...instincts he never knew he had.

"A—Allura," he ground out. "S—stop!"

The princess released him, and Keith let out a huge sigh of relief. He struggled for breath, body trembling as he held himself over her. After several moments, Keith opened his eyes and met her gaze. He could see the heat burning within them, mirroring his own anticipation. He noticed, too, the concern she had about him. He gave her a weak smile to assure her he was ok. He gently tugged at her dress, staring deep into her eyes as he did. She nodded her consent, a beautiful smile on her face. No longer able to hold himself back, Keith grabbed the edge of her dress and pushed it up above her waist. His fingers snagged the waistband of her silky white panties, carefully sliding the garment down her incredibly long legs.

The commander swallowed hard as he gazed upon womanly delights for the first time. He found it hard to breath just seeing her lying there, naked and open before him. He placed one hand on her left leg, just below her knee, propping it up slightly to get a better view of her. As if reading his mind, Allura spread her legs farther apart, silently giving him full access to her body. The dusky scent of her arousal invaded his senses, causing him to groan inwardly. Her virginal flower glistened with its divine nectar, the flesh red and swollen from sexual excitement. Keith mentally shook himself from his daze and focused on the woman lying patiently below him. His hand slid down her leg to her soaking womanhood, one finger tracing down the center of her folds. Allura gasped and lifted her hips more, begging for his touch. Keith chuckled.

"My, aren't we anxious?" he teased.

He parted the outer lips and slid two fingers into her wet channel. The princess moaned in ecstasy beneath him, her body shaking. Keith could feel her inner muscles tighten around his fingers. Smiling, he gently pumped his fingers in an out of her warmth, amazed at the reactions he was getting from her. He pushed in deeper and found her special place deep inside. She squealed, her hands clutching the blanket tightly as her captain took her to such heights of pleasure she never even dreamed existed. His thumb brushed against her clitoris, causing her whole body to shudder. Allura was gasping for breath, unconsciously rocking against him as her arousal grew higher and higher.

"K—Keith!" she screamed. "Please...I—I need you...now!"

The commander was more than happy to comply, seeing as they were both more than ready. He removed his fingers from inside her, wiping her juices off on his jeans. He carefully covered her body with his own and positioned himself at her entrance. Holding his own desires in check just a moment longer, Keith looked deep into Allura's eyes, searching for any signs of hesitation or fear. He saw none. Still, he had to be sure. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her.

"Allura," he said softly.

"What's wrong, Keith?" she asked with concern. "What's holding you back? Don't you...want me?"

"Of course I do, Allura," he quickly assured her. "I've wanted you for such a long time. It's just...are you sure that _you_ want to do this? You can still back out...if you're feeling a little afraid. I don't want to make you mine if you don't really want it."

Allura smiled warmly at him. She knew how concerned Keith was about her feelings...it was one of the things she loved about him. Even now, he was holding back his own desires and giving her a chance to decide whether or not they had sex. She brought a hand up to caress his handsome face.

"Keith...I love you. There is nothing I want more than to be with you right now. So, please...make love to me."

The look of determination and unconditional love in her eyes was all the answer Keith needed. "I promise to be gentle."

Allura nodded silently, and Keith moved closer to her. The blunt head of his erection brushed against her folds, searching for the right spot before slipping inside her. He moved slowly, afraid of harming his love. Her insides were wet and slick, making entry much easier. The feeling of being inside her...it was glorious. He paused as he hit her barrier, taking a few deep breaths. With a mumbled apology, he quickly thrust forward, breaking her barrier and completely sheathing himself inside her. He mentally scolded himself as he heard her gasp in pain. Her muscles clamped tightly around his erection, causing him to groan low in his throat. Keeping his body completely still, Keith pushed up to look into her face. Allura's eyes were clamped shut, a few tears streaming down her face. Feeling guilty, Keith lifted one hand and brushed the tears away.

"Are you all right, Allura?" he asked.

She opened her eyes slowly and managed a weak smile. "I'm—I'm ok, Keith. It just...hurts...a little."

He leaned down and kissed her softly in apology. "I'm sorry, my love. Just try to relax, ok? I promise you the pain will go away soon. I'll move slowly."

Allura nodded silently, willing herself to relax. Keith nuzzled her neck affectionately, kissing and licking the tender skin. He felt her shudder beneath him, a small whimper of pleasure escaping her lips. He could feel her inner muscles loosen around him as her body became less tense. With tender slowness, he withdrew from her, then just as slowly pushed back in.

Allura clenched her teeth and held back a hiss of pain. Keith continued to pump slowly in and out of her, still worried about her comfort. She focused her attention on the mounting pleasure building in her belly, and she found the pain to be much more bearable. After a few moments, the pain disappeared entirely, and only a feeling of euphoria remained. Soon, Keith's pace was no longer sufficient, and she found herself wanting more.

"Keith...faster...move faster," she urged.

Keith no longer heard any signs of discomfort in her voice, and he gladly obeyed. He began to steadily increase his speed...moving harder and faster with each moment. Allura moaned in pure pleasure and rocked her hips in time to Keith's thrusts. By now, they were both panting heavily, bodies covered in a fine layer of sweat. Allura wrapped her legs around Keith's waist, keeping them joined and allowing her to match his ever increasing thrusts. She could feel her orgasm beginning to build slowly within her, an incredible pressure forming in her lower stomach.

"It...feels so good...please...don't...stop!" she begged him.

Keith merely grunted in reply, too caught up in warmth and feel of her body to think or speak clearly. He pounded into her body, driving them both closer to the brink. Keith's breathing sounded harsh, almost wild, through his gritted teeth. He shut his eyes tightly as he felt himself drawing close. He grunted as he focused every ounce of his willpower on holding back his orgasm...determined to bring his princess to the brink as well. He would not allow himself to complete without her. His body now moved at an frantic pace...one that the exhausted princess could no longer match. He felt her go limp beneath him, her breathing very audible even over their moans of pleasure.

Allura sensed how hard Keith was holding himself back. She felt a few tears fall down her face, but not of sorrow or pain. They were from joy and love. Keith loved her so much that he was willing to look out for her needs above his own. Always putting his own needs second to her happiness. Wanting to help him, Allura focused every thought on the pleasure he was giving her, hoping to speed along her own arousal. It seemed to work, but it wasn't enouch.

"K—Keith!" she cried out. "Please...more...I need more!"

Keith growled and latched onto the base of her neck, tenderly sucking and licking the flesh. He felt Allura's fingers tangle in his hair, trying to bring his face lower on her body. Hearing her unspoken desire, he moved to her breasts and feasted upon them. Her cries of pleasure spurred him on, but he knew he needed to do more. He moved his left hand down between their bodies and began rubbing her clit impetuously. He smirked inwardly as he felt her body shudder against his. He sensed that she was finally reaching the end, and not a moment too soon. Removing his hand, he grasped her hips and thrust even harder and faster. Allura's arms came around him and pulled him into a fierce hug. She held onto him for dear life as the pressure built to an unbearable level.

Then in a flash, her orgasm came. Allura found herself arching up into Keith, her head thrown back in a howl of deepest pleasure. She felt Keith shudder violently against her as he released as well. His head was buried in her neck, and she heard him groan loudly. She could feel a rush of warm fluid filling her womb as his seed shot into her body. After a few moments, they came back down from the heaven they had reach. Keith collapsed on top of her, completely exhausted from their love making. For the next few moments, all that could be heard was their heavy breathing. Allura opened her eyes slowly and let out a contented sigh.

"Wow," she whispered. "That was so...wonderful."

Keith gave a breathless laugh, but was still unable to speak. Allura turned her face toward his and saw just how tired he truly was. His eyes were heavy with fatigue, and he looked like he could fall asleep at any moment. He gave her a weak smile. "You were...great...Allura. But...I think...you wear me out."

Allura laughed lightly as Keith pushed himself up and pulled out of her. They quickly righted their clothing before lying back down together. The princess was especially concerned about Keith, seeing how tired he was. She leaned toward him and kissed him tenderly.

"Sleep, my love. You look exhausted."

"But..."

She placed a finger on his lips to stop him from protesting. "No, Keith. You're too tired to return to the village right now. Just rest a bit. I'll watch over you." She gently rolled him onto his back and kissed him once more. "Sleep," she whispered one last time.

Keith finally allowed himself to relax. He _was_ feeling sleepy...and it would look all the more suspicious if he returned in this condition. The Voltron Leader closed his eyes and let sleep overtake his weary body. His harsh breathing finally slowed and his entire body released all the tension it had built up.

Allura sat there for a few minutes watching her lover sleep. She smiled down at him, still amazed at what had just transpired between them. It was everything she had dreamed it would be...and so much more. Quietly, the princess stood and retrieved her communicator, then snuck away from the little glen. Once she was certain that she was out of earshot, Allura proceeded to call Lance to check in.

"Hey, Princess," the pilot of red lion answered. "So...how'd it go?"

Princess Allura smiled slyly. "It was perfect, Lance. And by the way...thanks for the blanket."


End file.
